Guarded
by PrayForFeeling
Summary: Teito's nightmares are keeping him awake and frustrating Frau as they rest one night in the middle of their travels.
1. Chapter 1

Did the damn brat ever go a night without a nightmare? It seemed like every night since Frau had known Teito, the young boy would toss, turn, and moan restlessly in his sleep which kept Frau wide awake in turn. Not that it mattered, he'd have probably stayed awake anyhow. But still.

They were in a tent in between the sixth and fifth districts of the Bargsburg Empire. Capella was sleeping like a baby. Teito was, well, sleeping the only way Teito ever could. And Frau sat there at the end of the tent, watching them.

"Damn brat," he muttered to himself. "Pull yourself together."

It didn't matter if Teito was awake or asleep, Frau often felt as though his words would have the same effect on the boy either way. That kid drove him up a wall. He never listened to him, he always talked back to him, he was always getting himself into trouble...the list went on. How much trouble could just one boy cause? Too damn much.

Much like Frau himself, ages ago. Of course, some might argue that the bishop was still a handful but hey, look how far he'd come. He sure showed them.

Occasionally, on rare moments, it was flattering that Teito reminded him of himself. But usually? He was a fucking pain in the ass. That's why he was the damn brat. And that would never, ever change. But would Frau always be just the perverted bishop to Teito?

Heh, Frau thought. If only.

Frau's train of thought came to a halt as Teito started hyperventilating in his sleep. GASP. GASP. GASP. Frau's eyebrows narrowed as he crawled over in the small tent towards Teito, stepping carefully to avoid Capella. He reached over and slapped Teito with an open hand across his cheek. "Hey! Wake up, damn brat." How dare you scare the hell out of me like that? Yeah, as if he'd ever voice that.

Teito awoke with a jolt, opening his eyes and sitting up. He looked shocked at first, then upon seeing Frau, glared. "You woke me up, you jerk!"

Frau crawled back and returned to his sitting spot by the makeshift doorway in the tent, glancing at the oblivious slumbering Capella. "You were crying in your sleep again."

"Was not!" Teito cried, frantically feeling his face for tears anyway. It was moist. Shit.

"Quiet, you'll wake the kid."

Teito pouted as he laid back down and pulled the blanket on him, turning his back to Frau. "Oh, you'll let him sleep."

"He doesn't carry on like a crybaby when he sleeps." His tone was nonchalant.

Teito turned back to face him. "I'm not a crybaby!"

Frau grinned. "I didn't say that, you did."

"Shut up."

"Oooh, burn." Frau was still grinning. Teito was just so much fun to poke at.

Teito turned his back to him again as if he was going back to sleep. He didn't reply to Frau, which surprised the older bishop. This was a kid who was used to having nightmares pretty much every night but still waking up perfectly able to attempt to test Frau, whether it be his wit, temper, whatever. Yet now all he seemed to want was sleep.

"Don't know why you want to go back to sleep," Frau said. "When all you have are nightmares anyway."

Teito didn't move to look at Frau when he responded. "But the more I have....the more I remember."

Frau looked at Teito, as if staring at the back of his head might help him figure the damn brat out. "Well then try to keep it down. Capella's trying to sleep too."

"Then shut up so I can sleep. And stop waking me up."

"Gee, thanks for waking me up, Frau," Frau said mockingly, with a grin. "Thanks for waking me up when I couldn't even breathe. Really 'pperciate it. I would have been a dead midget."

"Beats being a pervert and hiding dirty magazines in the church library!"

"Hey, a man has his needs, alright?"

"I don't know why I trust you," Teito spat without thinking. Well, that was true with pretty much anything Teito said, he didn't think about it, he just said whatever was on his mind. Tact? Little idea of the concept. But as soon as the words slipped out of his mouth, he was wishing he could take them back. "I-I mean...!"

"Oh, so you trust me?" Frau asked, feigning naivety.

Teito rolled over and glared at Frau, eyes burning with that same fiery passion and anger that Frau was used to staring back at. "Don't make too much of it! You're still just a perverted bishop to me."

"Well," Frau said, waving a lazy finger to finally point at Teito's collar. "I'm your master too, technically."

"I belong to no one!"

"Ooh, feisty. I like that."

Teito blinked. He was sure that Frau was messing with his head, but still, what? "You don't make any sense."

Messing with Teito's head? Well, that was half true. "Says the kid who volunteers nightmares to remember his past." The other half? Who knows.

A gentle voice moaned, interrupting them. They looked over to see Capella stirring in his slumber. The boy rolled over, whining softly, "But wait, I can be strong like nii-chan too!" He stirred a bit more before finally settling under the careful eyes of Teito and Frau.

"Way to go, you woke him up," Frau said, trying to suppress a grin.

"That was your big mouth," Teito replied.

"You're sitting closer to him."

"Are you done talking yet?"

"Shh! You'll wake him up again!"

Teito responded by laying down and once again turning his back to Frau, pulling blankets over his head. "Goodnight."

"About time."

Teito growled under his breath, which made Frau chuckle. This was Frau's way of getting even for all those times Teito refused to listen to him and got them in bigger messes than they needed to be in. Plus, it was just so much fun to watch Teito squirm.

He wondered if.....nah. What a stupid thought.

Teito soon fell back asleep, unknowingly watched the whole time by Frau.

Some time had passed, not much though, maybe only a couple hours. Frau was still awake, of course, sitting there as the boys slept when suddenly silence was broken with Teito hyperventilating once again. His body rocked a little with each GASP. Each time, Frau felt as though he got colder inside.

He crawled over, once again, to Teito, reaching for the blankets that covered him. The boy still lay with his back to Frau and Frau pushed gently at his side. "Hey. Hey. Damn brat, wake the fuck up."

Teito shook, then jolted right up. Before Frau realized what was happening, Teito suddenly clung to him, head buried in his chest. Instantly, Frau knew he was crying but still, Teito had never done this before.

"That bad huh?" Frau asked. He didn't know what to do, it wasn't exactly everyday that a sobbing brat was clinging to him. Should he hug him back? He placed an awkward hand on Teito's back.

Teito stopped sobbing suddenly at the sound of Frau's voice and gasped. In a second, he shoved Frau away from him then turned his back, laying down again, sure not to let Frau see his face. "Nevermind that."

"You got my shirt wet."

"Just leave me alone!" He pulled the pillow over his head. "Great, now I'll never hear the end of it."

"Calm down, damn brat. I didn't even say anything yet."

"Not yet, but you will."

"I was actually about to ask you if you're okay, but you won't shut up long enough for me to ask."

Teito was quiet for a second. Then, "You're lying."

Frau groaned. "Are you alright? That seemed like a pretty nasty one." That wasn't hard. Okay so it was. Dammit. He felt like a moron, he wanted to hit himself. Why did that feel so awkward?

"I'm fine."

"You shouldn't go back to sleep right away."

"I just said I'm fine."

"You need to relax first. Sit up."

"No, I'll wake Capella."

Frau rolled his eyes. "He won't wake up. He's out for the count. Sit up. You're not going back to sleep yet."

Teito groaned but obeyed. He sat up, facing Frau. "Okay, now what?"

"Why don't you tell me what's in those dreams of yours?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"That bad?"

"This is stupid." Teito got on all fours and started to crawl in Frau's direction. The bishop was sitting in the way of the exit. "Move."

"Where do you think you're going?" Frau demanded.

"I need air. Move."

"You're not going anywhere. Knowing you, there'll be a whole fleet chasing after us in five minutes flat if you leave this tent without me."

"I said move, you jerk!" He reached over to shove Frau, but Frau caught his arms and shoved him backwards. Teito landed hard on his back when Frau tackled him, pinning him down.

"Listen." Frau's voice was suddenly stern. "You're a damn mess. You're staying right here until you calm down and talk to me."

"Why would you want to hear about my dreams, anyway?" Teito cried, fighting Frau's grasp unsuccessfully.

"Because there's a slim chance that I actually give a shit."

Teito stopped fighting. "Alright. Fine. I'll talk. Just let me up."

Frau studied him for a minute, then backed off. Teito sat right up in front of Frau, looking down.

"I'll tell you everything I remember," Teito said. 


	2. Chapter 2

"So she wanted you dead?" Frau asked.

"Yeah. I don't even know for sure who she is. Everything's so...sketchy." Teito explained.

"Well, who do you think she is?"

"I think she's the queen."

"...Well, damn."

Frau was laying inside the tent, staring up at the makeshift ceiling. His hands were behind his head. Teito sat near him, legs crossed, fidgeting as he recalled the nightmares, or rather memories, he'd had moments ago. Capella was still sound asleep next to them, so was the burupya.

"That's all I can remember." Teito said. "Every time I sleep I remember a little bit more." He stretched his arms. "And I'm tired."

"Aww, I was enjoying the story." Frau said with a grin, looking over at the anxious Teito. But his grin fell fast. "Hey. Chin up. Don't be such a downer."

"Sorry to ruin your mood," Teito muttered, frowning.

"You're not the only one with demons. Well, you know what I mean. Yours just happen to be a hell of a lot meaner."

"That makes me feel so much better."

"You can cut the sarcasm anytime now."

"Why? Because that's your job?"

"Well, yeah."

Teito purposefully fell backwards on top of his blankets. He was tired in more ways than just one. "We should get going early in the morning, as soon as Capella wakes up."

"In a hurry?" Frau asked, studying him.

"You're not?"

"We'll get there. Relax."

"I can't, Frau."

Frau sighed heavily, partly in annoyance. "Damn brat, listen to me. Right now, these moments, will be moments you will always remember. This is a journey you'll always cherish. Savor it. After this, everything's gonna change. Whether it be good or not, I don't know. Live for the present. The future's gonna come. It'll creep up on you and scare the hell out of you. So before that happens, enjoy these moments. All's not lost. Smile. Because tomorrow, you may never get the chance to smile again."

"I don't have anything to smile for." Teito said quietly.

Frau nodded towards Capella. "You like him. Smile for him."

Teito lazily looked over at the sleeping boy. He was like the little brother Teito never had. Teito cared a lot about him, even if he didn't want to admit it. But he knew, and so did Frau. "Smile for....him?"

"Yeah. Smile for Capella. I know you sure as hell won't smile for me."

Teito chuckled. "Yeah."

Sure, Frau could have preached to Teito that he should smile for Mikage. But this gave Teito something more. Teito already knew that he should smile for Mikage. But telling him to smile for Capella would give him more, well, incentive.

"Change of subject." Frau said. "Because it's getting too heavy in here for my liking. Been meaning to ask you though. You like girls?"

Teito shrugged. "They're okay."

"What kind of girls you like?"

"I don't know. Girls are just....girls."

"You do understand what I'm saying, don't ya?"

"You...asked me if I like girls." Teito said in confusion.

"I mean do you like girls." Frau winked at him.

Teito glared. "I'm not a pervert like you."

"You don't have to be a pervert like me to appreciate a pretty girl."

"Whatever."

"So what then? You like....guys?"

Teito blinked at him. Was he serious? "Well I...I don't know. Why are you so curious?"

Frau shrugged. "Just startin' conversation. You and Mikage seemed pretty tight."

Teito flinched. "Yeah?"

"I'll let you in on a little secret." Frau said, looking up. He didn't want to see Teito's face when he told him what he was about to say. "Those magazines I got? Not all of them are girly magazines."

"So? Not all of them are dirty magazines?"

"I didn't say that. I said they're not all girly magazines."

Teito's eyes widened as it clicked what Frau was saying. He sat up. "What? Really?"

"Granted, most of them are girls. But I've hidden a few of other varieties too."

"I never saw those."

"I know. Those are especially hidden. For obvious reasons."

Teito lay back again. "Back at the academy, people would tease me and say that Mikage was gay. I knew he wasn't though. Because he told me the truth before. He was bi. But I was the only one that knew."

"And you?"

"I don't care about that stuff."

Frau chuckled. "When you hit puberty, let me know."

"That's not funny!"

"Sure it is."

"You're such a jerk."

"I bet you said that to Mikage all the time."

"Did not!"

"Ever....kiss anyone?" Frau asked.

What was with Frau tonight? Teito was especially confused with a lot of his actions right now. Was it because he'd cried on him earlier, or was it because he was just now noticing something that had been there all along? "No."

"Would you ever want to?"

"Why would I want to do something like that?"

"Because it feels good." Frau said. He sat up, looking at Teito with a straight face. "You should try it sometime. It might lighten you up."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Teito was looking away from him, at the sleeping burupya.

Frau was getting frustrated. Talking to Teito was like talking to a damn wall. He reached over and grabbed Teito's shirt, pulling him upward.

"Hey! What?!" Teito demanded. But before he could go any further, Frau pulled him even closer and kissed him.

Teito flailed and moaned in distress on Frau's lips. Finally he escaped and shoved Frau away from him. "What the hell was that?" He shouted at him.

Frau grinned at him. "It's called a kiss. Damn, you're naive."

"I didn't ask for that!"

Frau put a finger on Teito's lips. "Shh. We don't want to wake Capella."

"Don't ever do that again!" A blush was spread across Teito's face now, bright and pink, plain for Frau to see. "That was disgusting!" Yes, he was shouting. No, he didn't care at the moment if Capella woke up. He felt violated. And he was very, very angry.

"You didn't like it?" Frau asked, suppressing another grin.

"No!"

"That's funny, because your face says otherwise. You're blushing."

Capella stirred, rolling over.. "What's going on?"

"Go back to sleep, Capella." Teito said to him, not taking his eyes off Frau. "It's the middle of the night."

"But why were you shouting?"

"Nevermind. Just go back to sleep."

"Okay, nii-chan." Capella yawned and rolled over again, his back to them. "I'll go back to sleep."

Teito got on all fours and crawled quickly past Frau and out of the tent without another word. Once outside, he stood up, burying his face in his hands. If it wasn't one thing, it was another. What the hell was Frau trying to do? Why did he do that? He felt so flustered. He wanted to punch Frau so bad, yet he didn't at the same time and he didn't know why. Instead, he opted to punching a nearby tree. "Jerk!" He cried. "I hate you!"

"I can hear you." Said a dark voice from behind him. Of course, Frau had followed him out. Perfect. "Keep it quiet or someone else will hear you too."

Teito turned around, glaring at him. "I don't want to talk to you. Leave me alone!"

"You never want to talk to me. I can be nice, I can be a jerk. You hate me no matter what."

"You sick freak."

Frau shrugged, staring darkly at him. Not that Teito could see him very well in the night time anyhow. "I've been called worse. Get back in the tent."

"I refuse to sit in there with you."

"You're going back in that tent."

"No!"

"What are you so afraid of? That I'll kiss you again?"

"Why....why did you do that?"

Frau sighed and looked down. "You're so damn dense. I should know better by now."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Back in the tent."

"Answer my question first." Teito demanded.

"I like you. Alright? That make you happy? You damn brat, you don't understand a thing."

"You're so full of-"

"Spare me. Really."

"You kissed me because you like me?"

Frau rolled his eyes. "Yes. Now will you get back in the tent before someone sees you out here?"

"We're in the middle of nowhere. No one's gonna see us. You said that yourself when we got here."

"Let's not take a chance. Get back in the tent. I won't kiss you anymore. Just forget it happened."

Teito didn't move. His heart was beating quickly. He was shaking a little bit. "I don't...I can't..."

"You can't what?" Frau demanded.

"I trusted you." Teito said quietly.

Frau looked down. Wow, there was an emotion he hadn't felt in a long time. "Yeah? Well. Story of my life. Anything else you got to throw at me?"

"No."

"I'll leave you alone. Just don't go far. I don't want to have to chase you again." Frau turned away and went back inside the tent. Teito watched him, and watched as he disappeared inside. He had to stop shaking, first of all. Second, he had to sort out all these crazy thoughts floating around inside his head. He felt like he couldn't look at Frau the same anymore, that much was certain.

His first reaction was to get away. But he couldn't. And the more he thought about, he didn't want to. He was confused, flustered, and distressed but he couldn't part from Frau, no matter how angry he was at him. If anger was even the right word for what he was feeling right now. He wasn't sure. He'd never felt these emotions before. Not like this.

After a few minutes he went back in the tent and found Frau laying on the other side of the sleeping Capella and burupya, face turned away from Teito. Upon hearing Teito come back in, he didn't move but said, "That was quick. You sure you're not going anywhere?"

"No. Get up. We need to talk. We're not going to sleep yet." Teito said calmly. He sat down next to the exit, carefully looking at Frau, his eyes widened a little bit, expressing innocence. And maybe something else.

"Fair enough." Frau decided. He got up and moved around Capella to sit in front of Teito. "Tell me what you gotta say." 


	3. Chapter 3

"The bottom line is....I shouldn't have done that." Frau said with his head bowed. "So..." He winced. "I'm sorry."

Regret was staring at Frau right in the face, reminding him of why he had gotten so used to keeping his true feelings on subjects within himself. For so long he'd gotten used to hiding however he felt. And now he remembered why.

He was finding it difficult to recall a time where he hated himself more than he did right now.

And Teito. Shit. He felt like he'd just fucked him up more, and possibly this entire mission. If anyone found out what he'd done, that would probably be the end of it. Frau had gotten in some major trouble in the past, but this? Not like this at all.

Teito took a deep breath. He was quiet for a second, filling the room with thicker anticipation in doing so. Finally, he said, "It's okay."

"Um. What?" Frau asked idly.

"I said it's okay. Need a hearing aid, old man?"

Frau smiled a little. "Nope. I got it."

"But just remember one thing." Teito got up and walked over to Frau. He stood over him, hands on his hips, as Frau looked back up at him. "You. Don't. iOwn/i. Me."

Frau couldn't help himself, he grinned. When Teito wasn't being a pain in the ass, he was amusing. No matter how small he was, he always acted big. It didn't take much to light the match to ignite his fiery personality and temper. He wanted Frau to believe that he wasn't afraid of him and Frau knew it. Cute.

"I'm serious." Teito said.

"I know." Frau replied, still grinning.

"But now, I'm going to sleep. And don't wake me up." He walked over to his makeshift bed and laid there, curling up with blankets.

"Night, damn brat."

"Night, pervert."

------

The next day, they were in the city of Barts, which was on the way to the 6th District's port. Teito had been surprised to wake up there and learn that Frau had carried him and Capella there, even though he probably shouldn't have been. So much for Frau's word that they were safe in that little tent. But of course, Frau had purpose in everything he did. They'd arrived there and Frau had saved the Lady Marie from her demonic imprisonment.

....How much did Frau plan ahead of time, anyway?

They took baths after that night party. Frau had been acting pretty funny, Teito had noticed. It wasn't like Frau to just suddenly get dizzy and trip into the wall, or to not hear Teito when he was calling for him. So after finally giving Capella his bath and changing back into his bishop's clothes, he asked the boy to stay in their room for a while. When Capella asked him why, he said he had to take care of something but would be back soon. He promised. He even had the burupya stay and keep him company. Capella believed Teito and did as he asked.

Teito was sure that Frau had gone back to his room, so that's where he went too. Frau had been just down the hall from them. Teito was soon knocking at his door.

"Frau. Hey! Frau!"

The door opened suddenly. "What is it?"

Teito looked up at the shirtless bishop. "I was going to ask you if you're alright."

Frau held his head. "Yeah. Peachy. Thanks for askin'." He reached for the door and started to shut it but Teito blocked it with his hand.

"Let me in."

"Don't bother me right now. I wanna get some rest before we head out again."

"Nonsense."

Frau groaned. "Will this be quick?"

"Like I can put up with you for that long?"

Frau didn't believe him, but he moved aside to let Teito in anyway. Teito walked into the room as Frau said, "You worry too damn much about other people. I'm fine now." It was the truth, he just had a slight headache. Teito probably wouldn't believe him though. "You need to focus on yourself."

"Never heard that one before," Teito said with an eyeroll as he as sat on the bed.

Frau closed the door and rose an eyebrow. "Making yourself at home?"

"Why do you worry so much about me?" Teito said. "You're the one that was stumbling in the hallway."

"Yeah, but I'm fine now. Am I stumbling now? Take a chill pill, jeez."

The truth was that Teito's mind had been racing since that night in the tent. The kiss. Frau telling him that he /liked/ him. Just what was he supposed to do with that information anyway? He wanted to talk about it, somehow, but he didn't know what to say. Here he sat on Frau's bed making an idiot of himself, asking if he was okay. Well, of course he was okay. Teito was the only mess. Everyone else could pull themselves together. Sigh. This was going nowhere fast. And that's not where he wanted it to go.

"I get your point," Teito muttered, biting his lower lip. This was so frustrating. He didn't want to be struggling with this. "You don't want me here. I'll go."

He got up and started to the door as Frau watched him with a risen eyebrow. What the hell was up with the brat today? He was going to let him leave, but as Teito's hand touched the doorknob, Frau said, "Wait. What's the real reason you're here?"

It was a silly question. Frau could already tell. But he wanted it in stone. He wanted Teito to /say it/. Otherwise, it wasn't real.

Teito stopped, his back to Frau. "It's stupid."

"What's stupid?" He demanded. "Being alone with me?"

"No. Well. I." Teito stuttered. He turned around, facing Frau again. Their eyes met. Teito had forgotten how it felt to look into his eyes because he avoided his gaze so much. It was sort of like looking at another person, yet not at the same time because there was so much there that Frau kept hidden most of the time. But right then, at that moment, Teito could see it. He could practically feel it. And there was nothing cold about it. "I guess....I wanted to be here."

"Why? What do you want?"

Teito looked down. "Were you serious the other night?"

Frau was quiet for a second. He didn't take his eyes off Teito. He wanted Teito to look at him again. He...liked how it made him feel. It was...warm. "Yes. I wouldn't pull your leg about something like that."

"I thought so."

"Got your mind racing?"

"Yeah." He still wouldn't look at Frau.

Dammit, Frau thought. "Yeah, I thought it might. Put...it out of your mind. It doesn't mean a damn thing."

"It doesn't? None of it meant anything?" He finally looked at Frau again. Those eyes...

Frau silently cursed himself. "No, it's just." Ugh, how should he do this. "I can't." That was really, really hard.

"You...can't?"

"No. Sorry, damn brat." Frau's turn to look away. "I can't and you know it. Sorry if I got your hopes up or something. I don't understand though, because I thought I pissed you off."

"I was pissed," Teito replied, looking at him with a tilted head. "But I changed my mind."

He wasn't serious. He couldn't be serious. Frau was tempted to pinch himself. This wasn't happening. "I told you what I felt about you. You saying what I think you're saying?"

"I'm saying that..." Yeah, it was hard for Teito too. He was shaking as he spoke. He made fists to attempt to stabilize himself. It wasn't working. "Me too."

Frau was speechless for a long moment. Teito didn't say anything else, he was waiting for Frau to speak. But Frau didn't know what to say. His heart, yes his heart, was suddenly beating a hell of a lot faster than he was used to. He could see how much Teito was struggling with this, it made him ask himself if this was even worth the hassle. "I see," he finally said.

Teito took a breath in another failed attempt to stabilize his shaking body. He walked over to Frau. Frau didn't move. He looked up at him, meeting his eyes again. They were different this time. There was something else there. Teito felt like he was so close to reaching it, whatever it was. He wanted it. And he was going to get it. "That thing you did in the tent the other night? That kiss?"

Frau nodded, returning his gaze. "Yeah?"

"I know what I said, but I want you to do that again."

It was official. He was dreaming. He had to be. He closed his eyes and nodded again. "As you wish." He leaned down and pulled on Teito's collar, finally forcing his lips on Teito's. Teito didn't flail or resist this time. He was still. Too still. Frau put a strong around him as he pried Teito's mouth open with his tongue. It was then that Teito started to melt into him. He put both arms around Frau's chest, holding him tightly to him. He returned Frau's deep kiss, noting how much he liked the taste of the older man's mouth.

His breath caught short and he pulled his lips away for a moment, gazing at Frau's chest to regain proper breathing. After a moment in doing so, he rested his head on Frau. "That was...different than the last one."

"I know." Frau said. "It was meant to be."

"I liked that."

"Then let me do that again." He pulled Teito's chin up with his free hand. Teito reached up and met Frau's lips this time, melting even further into him. Frau kissed him deeper, and he found himself letting out a small moan onto his lips.

"That's right." Frau whispered. "Just like that." And he kissed him again. 


End file.
